


Consolation

by HJLewis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJLewis/pseuds/HJLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place around "The Quarterback".<br/>Slowly coming out of his state of stupefied shock, Puck put his arms around Quinn and drew her crying form into his chest. "I don't hate you," he told her consolingly. "I could never hate you," - his voice broke as well - "I love you too much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee is not mine obviously.

"He forgave us for what we did, right?" 

Quinn nodded, still looking at Finn's old jersey. "A long time ago," she answered. After a moment of trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she continued, "We saved him. Rachel was his soulmate." 

"Who's yours? Biff?" Puck asked with just an edge of jealousy. 

"He went back to Yale," Quinn said. "Alone." 

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna blow this place too," Puck said. "Unless . . . there's a reason for me to stay . . . ? 'Cause I know who my soulmate is." 

"You wouldn't want me," Quinn told him self-deprecatingly, looking at her shoes. "I'm terrible at being in a relationship that involves . . . any level of honesty." 

"I love you," Puck told her. "So tell me to stay. 'Cause the truth is, there's only been one guy you've ever really been honest with. So be honest with me now, Quinn. Who's your soulmate?" 

Quinn looked off to the side with tears in her eyes, because Puck was right. There was only one guy that she had ever really been honest with, and he was standing in front of her now. She loved him, and he deserved the truth. 

"Rachel," she said brokenly. 

He paused as his brows pulled together in confusion. "What?" 

Quinn's hazel eyes looked back up into Puck's pleading brown ones. "You're right about one thing, you're the only guy I've ever been honest with, and I need to finally be honest with someone," she led in cautiously, wringing her hands in front of her as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "You asked me who my soulmate is. It's Rachel." Puck seemed at a loss for words, and Quinn felt her heart break a little more. She put her hands on Puck's uniformed shoulders and forced herself to look him in the face. "You have become . . . the . . ." – Quinn sucked in a choked breath – " _greatest _man that I have ever known, Noah Puckerman, you are my best friend, and I do love you," Quinn told him, holding his face in her hands so she could convey to him with her eyes the sincerity that she couldn't put into words. "Please don't hate me. Please."__

With those words, what little was left of Quinn's composed facade fell to ruins and she broke down into true tears. "I'm so sorry. Everything would be so much easier if I could just love you the way that you love me, but I can't. I've tried and I can't." 

Slowly coming out of his state of stupefied shock, Puck put his arms around Quinn and drew her crying form into his chest. "I don't hate you," he told her consolingly. "I could never hate you," - his voice broke as well - "I love you too much." 

Puck felt like he was shattering on the inside. The only girl he had ever loved was in love with another girl and there was really nothing he could do about it. This was it. Game over. The end. He had fought a good fight, but in the end he had been fighting a battle he had no chance of winning in the first place. 

So he had two choices. He could either be resentful and petty about his loss, or he could be the man that Quinn believed he was and accept this defeat with grace and dignity. Quinn said he was her best friend, and it sounded like Quinn really needed a best friend right now. 

"It's gonna be okay, Quinn," he told her. He pulled back when she had calmed down and held her at arm's length. "But if you already know all this, then why date a tool-bag like Biff?" 

Quinn sniffled and shrugged. "It's easy. He didn't care about me, so I didn't feel bad about pretending to care about him," she answered. Puck gave her a disapproving look. "What?!" she demanded defensively. "It's not as if I have a shot in hell with who I really want. I never did." 

Puck rubbed his hands up and down Quinn's biceps. "A girl like you shouldn't have to settle for anything less than what your heart really wants, Quinn," he countered with esteem for her in his eyes. "At least try to mend fences with her, before you completely write off the possibility. Be her friend. Defend her when Santana is being a bitch to her." 

Quinn scoffs. "Santana has apparently regressed to constantly being a bitch to her," Quinn pointed out. 

"Exactly," Puck agreed. "It sounds like she could really use someone on her side." 

Quinn nodded silently as she thought about it, and Puck leaned in to kiss her cheek and left her to her own thoughts. 

He had faith that Quinn would find her way. Just not to him. And yeah, that really, really sucked, but at least he knew that the girl he loved was finally finding her way to someone who truly deserved her. And that was a pretty sweet consolation in Puck's opinion.


End file.
